Drink a Beer
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: When he heard the news all he could do was drive to dock and drink a beer – What else could he do but try to forget? NaruSasu character death


**Based on the song Drink A Beer by Luke Bryan**

**I own nothing regarding Naruto and it's characters**

**If you're a strong believer in God you may not like this story or at least not the beginning….**

**Drink A Beer**

He was frozen. There was nothing he could think to say or do that would change the words he'd just heard. Dead. That one word stopped him in his tracks. He was too young to die, too young for anything to happen. All he wanted to do was throw the phone and pretend he hadn't heard the words. How else is anyone supposed to react to hearing that his best friend just died in a car accident? Naruto ran a tan hand through he blond hair before letting out a loud sigh. He started up his car, knowing only one place that he wanted to go.

He didn't turn on the radio as he drove. All he wanted was silence as he let the words run through his head over and over. He asked himself why such a good person would be taken so early. Many would say it was to be with God, but he didn't believe it. If there were such a being it wouldn't take someone so young. He wouldn't test people by taking away someone they love. He knew that many people coped by saying there is a God, but he didn't understand why a being with such power would take people before they even had the chance to live. They were barely out of high school and yet he died.

He pulled up to a secluded dock. It was the place they always played as kids, the place they partied and drank as teenagers, and the place that they could have done so much more as adults. He didn't know what more they could have done, but he knew they could have had more fun. They could have drank more, they could have been idiots, they could have partied more, there was just so much more life for them to live.

He got out and opened the back where the cooler was carefully set so that it wouldn't tip over. He was heading to a goodbye party for one of their friends, but he was in no mood to party. Sure they would miss some beer, but he didn't care. He grabbed a bottle before walking out to the dock. He sat; taking his shoes off and rolling up his jeans before letting his legs hang over the side. His feet hit the water as he looked out towards the lake.

Naruto cracked open the beer and took a big gulp. There was nothing he could do or say to make it better. All he could do is drink a beer and block out the rest of the world. He couldn't go home because seeing everyone else would just make it all too real for him.

"I figured you'd be here," he heard a voice say from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It startled him at first since he hadn't heard a car drive up, but after hearing the voice he knew why. The man usually walked when a place was close and his house wasn't far from the dock. He heard the person grab a beer from the car before coming to sit next to him. "You okay?" the man asked, setting his beer to the side.

Naruto turned towards the other man. He didn't see any pity but rather genuine concern. "I don't know Sasuke," Naruto looked away. "I've known him my entire life, I don't really know what to do without having him to have my back. He's always been there for me," he told him as he looked out toward the sunset.

"I know that Kiba meant a lot to you," he said before taking off his shoes and letting his over the side of the dock, so they were dangling next to Naruto's. Unlike the blond he was wearing shorts. He looked at him and sincerely said, "I'm here if you wan to talk about it."

It wasn't like Sasuke to be so soft, but Naruto had become a soft spot for him. Naruto let himself smile a little before setting his beer down and grabbing Sasuke's hand, "Thanks." He laced their fingers together; he knew that Sasuke wasn't trying to replace Kiba. He and Sasuke had a relationship on an entirely different level. "But who am I going to talk to about you when you're being an asshole?" he asked with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, though knowing that it wouldn't truly work.

"You always tell me I'm being an asshole," Sasuke reminded him, though he knew it wasn't the same. "Though if you really need someone to bad mouth me I'm pretty sure Gaara hates me," he told him. Naruto still wouldn't look at him, "Naruto, look at me." The blond looked at him and he knew he was holding back tears, "You don't have to hold back around me." Sasuke knew pain; he'd lost almost his entire family at the age of eight, it was just he and his brother. It was one of the things that brought them both together since neither had their parents around.

"I know," he replied as he let go of his hand. "It's just really hard losing one of the people that you know would always be there for you," he said before leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it was comforting because it was Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke wasn't used to being that person. He wasn't used to seeing Naruto in such a sate, but he was trying to be there for him. They sat in silence for a while; it made Naruto feel better just knowing that Sasuke was there for him. He could tell Naruto that Kiba wouldn't want to him sit around and think about it, but he knew that wouldn't make him feel any better. It was true that Kiba would be telling Naruto to get over it, but he wasn't Kiba and that wasn't the type of thing he was going to say to his hurt lover. Instead he just silently kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," Naruto said, moving so that he was looking at Sasuke. "I love you too," Sasuke said softly. "Let's go back to my place, I have some alcohol and stupid movies that can get your mind off of things, I don't think this is the best place for that," Sasuke said and Naruto just nodded. They got up and started walking toward Naruto's car. The blond tossed him the keys, not feeling up to drive in that moment. It wasn't that he was too drunk to drive; it was that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate even the short way to Sasuke's house. It was going to be a long process to deal with the death of his best friend but he knew with the man beside him he'd get through anything.

**THE END**

**So how many of you thought it was going to be Sasuke that was dead? **

**Anyway I hope you liked it let me know what you think :)**


End file.
